A GaLu Christmas
by kikkibunny
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A GaLu Christmas special for you all R&R Merry CHRISTMAS!


**And here is the GaLu one-shot, I know a few people have asked for GaLu and this one is solely GaLu.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

For Gajeel Redfox, Christmas was stupid, not once in his life had he celebrated it, Metalicana was a tough-ass dragon and didn't celebrate human holidays and Phantom Lord didn't either. This was Gajeel's first Christmas with Fairy Tail, he knew that people celebrated it, but in true Fairy Tail fashion, the guild went over the top, a giant tree was in the middles of the guild and everyone was decorating; the tree, inside the guild hall and outside, it was insane. 

The only good thing Gajeel could see was the sexy outfit bunny-girl wore, a short velvet red dress that reached mid-thigh with white fur around the edges and a black belt going across her middle, her black boots and a Santa hat, she looked drop-dead sexy. The best part was that Lucy was helping Mira by going around and giving out ginger bread, and because she was skipping that short skirt was teasing every male by almost flipping high enough to see her panties. Yeah he had a thing for bunny, how couldn't he, she was gorgeous, strong as hell and had the biggest heart in the guild, she forgave every one, hell she had forgiven him and went out of her way to be friends with him. 

They had a flirtatious banter going on, but Gajeel was waiting to make a move, he knew she wouldn't she was just too shy about those things, and he's caught the scent of her arousal a few times and every time he caught that scent she was staring at him. He knew bunny loved Christmas, so he got her something, made entirely from his magic it took a while but she was worth it, their flirting had gone on for months and today he'd make his move and get his bunny. The only thing he had to do was getting her attention, he was in his corner of the guild away from everyone else and he doubt she realised he was here because normally she'd come right over the moment she saw him. 

**_"Hey grumpy, hiding in your little corner so you don't have to help with the decorating?" _** teased Lucy, she stood in front of his table, one hand on her hip a smile on her face and a tray of ginger bread resting in her other hand. **_"I don't do Christmas" _**he stated gruffly, **_"oh"_** she said sadly and her smile dropped, before she quickly put a smile back on her face and placed the tray down on his table **_"you at least want some ginger bread?"_** she asked **_"hell no"_** he said gruffly, she shrugged and picked up the tray and turned around. As he walked over to the bar to get another drink he snuck his present for the bubbly blonde into her pocket as he walked past, when he got back to his table he frowned at the sight of the gingerbread man she had left him, sitting next to it was a small bag. 

Sitting down he picked up the gingerbread and sniffed it, it smelt like it had metal in it, taking a bite he grinned, it did and it tasted good too, he scoffed down the rest of the gingerbread and picked up some small note that sat next to the small bag. Opening the note he read it: 

* * *

_Merry Christmas Gajeel!_

_Hope you like your present, I got it just for you._

_Love Lucy  
_

* * *

He re-read it again and grinned, before opening the bag up and he nearly drooled at the smell, it smelt of pure iron, grabbing a nugget of it he took a bit and groaned at the taste, it was pure iron which was something he's only ever had once in his life. Damn Bunny was an angel, she'd gotten him pure-iron, as much as he wanted to devour it all he was going to savour it, he just hoped his gift was enough for Lucy. 

Lucy was placing the empty tray down in the kitchen, it was late and everyone was leaving, they spent the day finishing the decorations for Christmas tomorrow. Lucy reached into her pocket to grab her keys when she felt a small box, confused she pulled out the little box, it wasn't wrapped. Opening it she saw a note and smiled when she saw who it was from: 

* * *

_Lucy (bunny-girl),_

_I don't do Christmas but I wanted to give you this,_

_Gajeel._

* * *

Lifting the note she gasped at the beautiful bracelet sitting on the soft cushion, little charms hung from the bracelet and she realised each charm was the zodiac symbol and between each zodiac charm was a key charm and a star, tears gathered in her eyes at the sweet gift. Putting the box back in her pocket she put the bracelet on and admired it, a huge grin on her face as she left the guild hall, her mind on the Iron Dragon slayer. As she made her way to her building her smile widened, standing at the front of her building, leaning against the wall was the very man she had fallen in love with, walking over to him with a soft smile she stopped in front of him. **_"Gajeel, thank-you it's beautiful"_** she said softly looking down at her bracelet before smiling back up at the man **_"gihi, glad you liked it Lucy"_** he said, she gasped **_"my name! you actually said it!" _** she cheered, a goofy grin on her face, Gajeel rolled his eyes at her antics. 

Lucy calmed down and stared up at the man, **_"Gajeel i-"_** she was cut off when his lips where on hers and she melted into him, he was kissing her, wrapping her arms around his neck his hands settling on her hips as he dominated her mouth. She pulled away for air **_"Love ya too bunny and Merry Christmas" _** he said gruffly before kissing her again. Lucy smiled into the kiss as they both held each other closer, not a single mistletoe in sight.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! hope you all have an amazing Christmas and I hope you liked the fluffy GaLu Christmas special for you all. **

**_Kikkibunny_**


End file.
